


“Fanfiction.”

by mintymilk



Category: Stray kids ( band )
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Hwang Hyunjin and Hwang Yeji are twins, Kim Seungmin and Han Jisung are best friends, M/M, More tags will be added ig, Seungmin’s a nerd, So are Lee Felix and Kim Chaewon, Their imaginary world comes to life, Therapist Bang Chan, This is botm seungmin, actually soulmates, also Han Jisung and Han Jiwoo | Chuu, angst with happy ending, bot chan and bottom jisung, but thats okay, fluffff, how does one tag, so if u think of them as tops, this book isnt for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintymilk/pseuds/mintymilk
Summary: Inspired by Extraordinary You.In which Kim Seungmin and Han Jisung are two 16 year olds who both have major problems with their love lives; then just one day Jisung happens to discover a little something called “Fanfiction.”Being the two bored highschoolers they are, they try it and they’re now writing one of their own - where this time, they actually have a good love life and aren’t so lonely anymore.Did they see their imaginary world coming to life? No. Did they think the next day their life’s magically gonna get better and better? Not at all. Did they see their 4 very fictional characters coming to real life and changing their lives forever? Absolutely not.I suck at summaries im so sorry.  This is my first fix so I appreciate criticism. Also chapters could be 10,000 words long.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N., Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung, Kim Chaewon/Kwon Eunbi, Minor Seo Changbin/Bang Chan, Shin Ryujin/Hwang Yeji, and more - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	“Fanfiction.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ChanChang wont appear in this much since theyre in collage, but they’ll still show up.  
> There will be multiple times where I take one member from a group and make them related to SKZ.  
> Also I changed their heights. 
> 
> Seungmin : 162 cm.  
> Jisung : 158.4 cm  
> Chan : 162.5 cm.  
> Minho : 178.4 cm  
> Changbin : 174.3 cm  
> Hyunjin : 181 cm  
> Felix : 177.5  
> Jeongin : 178.

Jisung quietly whined in his seat as their Social studies teacher, Mrs. Go, announced more tasks they have to finish within the week. It was still Tuesday and their teachers have already assigned numerous tasks for them to complete either within the week or until next week. 

That's just high-school for you. 

Fortunately, after Mrs. Go could finally finish talking, Jisung can already leave the classroom, meet with Seungmin who was currently in Math class, and the two would eat lunch. It was almost their lunch break and they had about 45 minutes of time to eat and do whatever they wanted. 

For Seungmin and Jisung, they were going to meet up with each other first, of course, in front of their Science laboratory, and after that, they're heading to their usual spot; the library where they'd hang out every day of the week. 

They know very well of the rule they have about the library. 

No eating, drinking in the library. No bringing food or drinks. 

Even if they did, that didn't stop them from spending their lunch break in the library. They had to be secretive and sneaky, but lucky for them, they found a spot or area somewhere in the library where no students would study in. Since the library was pretty big, there'd be multiple areas in it where only few students would hang out in. 

One of those areas, Seungmin and Jisung had managed to steal and keep for themselves. No one really wanted to approach them for some unknown reason, so for them, they thought they were quite lucky. 

The only people who would ever talk to them in school were their teachers, principal, school staff they're close with, or just some students who need something from them. They were completely useless when it'd come to socializing, so they just gave up in doing so and stuck with each other. 

If you ask me and them, their spot in the library would be their safe space. They always head there whenever they feel gloomy, or lonely because the other's sick or absent. They'd even head there to sleep and the other would accompany them just incase he wouldn't wake up and become late for class. 

They have a lot of unforgettable memories in a single, quiet, small area with just themselves. 

Naturally, from how they'd always be stuck with each other, some students had their suspicions about them dating; they even started a rumor but it quickly died down. So, whenever someone would ask them about this rumor, if it was correct or now, they'd deny it with disgust evident in their faces. 

Never ever in a million years would they even have a single thought of dating one another. They were simply just too close with each other to the point where they're never afraid to spill secrets and their real emotions. 

"That's it for now, class. Enjoy your lunch break and we'll meet again on Thursday. Class dismissed." Students rushed to get up and leave the classroom, the teacher right behind them since she was also famished. 

While the others were already out of the classroom, Jisung and some were still left. He was busy organizing his bag; he wasn't the neatest, not the tidiest but he still wanted to fix his bag and atleast make it look pleasing to look at. Good thing, Seungmin was very tidy so Jisung would often note some of his Life hacks inside his head.

Once Jisung finished arranging his bag, he was already the only student inside the classroom, making him rush even more in meeting with Seungmin. The Science laboratory wasn't that far anyway so he could easily survive walking through the hallways all by himself; it seemed as if the universe was on his side, judging from the fact that majority of his classmates were already in the cafeteria. The only people actually doing whatever in the hallways were the quiet and transparent-like students. 

He was very lucky to spot Seungmin so quickly. He swiftly waddled his feet closer to the male, who was currently burying his face in a book, as usual, and was standing in front of the laboratory's entrance. You could say, he was feeling ecstatic for not having to search for the younger and embarrass himself. 

It has happened before. 

Jisung and Seungmin were going to meet up again infront of the laboratory, when the younger forgot to inform Jisung about his class extending for a few minutes. Due to Seungmin being too distracted, Jisung had to stand awkwardly all by himself in the hallway. He did everything to make himself look busy or occupied because of something on his phone, he really did. 

After numerous tries of looking preoccupied, Seungmin finally arrived. He could've arrived before multiple students already gave Jisung some weird stares, which he wasn't gonna lie, he felt slightly hurt. This was possibly just his Anxiety acting up. 

Before he could almost have a panic attack because of the students giving him odd looks increasing, Seungmin was there to save the day. He swiftly yet softly grabbed the older's hand and dragged them inside the laboratory.

They both stayed in that single lab their whole lunch break; Just Seungmin holding Jisung's hand that would slightly twitch every now and then as they sat down on the floor, their backs pressed onto the walls and bags thrown onto the ground.

Jisung just sat there, knowing Seungmin was beside him, he calmed down. But, he still needed some warmth and comfort, so he gently laid his head on Seungmin's shoulder, the younger also laying his head onto his after a few seconds. They held hands tightly, Jisung's sweat gradually drying, his body slowly relaxing, his eyes resting briefly, and Seungmin simply keeping quiet. 

The younger would check up on his Hyung every 20-30 seconds just to see if he was finally okay and ready to leave the room. 

This was one of the many moments where Jisung gained even more trust and appreciation in his best friend whom he knew would never leave, that is Kim Seungmin. 

"Minnie!" Jisung yelled in joy, his body suddenly falling against Seungmin's, his arms wrapping around the male for a hug. 

Fortunately, Seungmin managed to keep his balance, although he did lose it for a short moment. His eyes widened in shock, before he slightly rolled them and used his free hand to hug the male back; his book held by his right hand. 

"Hi Hyung." He responded, his voice low unlike Jisung's. The squirrel-like male could actually speak in that volume since there are no students at all in the hallway with them. They were probably all already munching on food in the cafeteria or wherever they have lunch at. 

Even though Seungmin already greeted the male, he still did not let go of his tight grip. The older continued hugging his Dongsaeng, not letting him escape from the humongous amount of love he was giving. 

It looked as if they haven't met in days. 

"H-Hyung- can you let go?" Said Seungmin as he used his free hand to playfully pat the older's head that was in his shoulder. 

Jisung may be shorter and smaller, yet he's still stronger than Seungmin for some peculiar reason the younger can't seem to put his finger on. 

"Hmm.." Was all Jisung let out; resulting in Seungmin rolling his eyes while letting out a sigh. 

For awhile, the younger decided to give up and let the clingy male continue hugging him; they almost resembled a Koala sleeping on a tree branch from how long they stayed in that position. 

No matter how many times Jisung would annoy Seungmin or how close Seungmin would be to exploding in anger and he's with Jisung, he would never lash out; he wouldn't even perform anything physically. 

Why? Isn't it obvious? Seungmin just loves Jisung too much, although he may not be too blunt in showing it. Never in a million years, would he want to witness his best friend terrified or in a dark place, causing a panic attack. Therefore, he had always worked hard to make him smile or simply be there for him. Becuase he knows his presence would already calm his Hyung. 

You see, if you're close with Jisung or you want to get close with him, you have to be very gentle or soft with him. You have to become as sensitive as he is, you have to relate to his concerns to help him feel better. 

You have to first look at Seungmin and Jisung's friendship or how Seungmin treats Jisung. It's slightly difficult, of course, to get on Jisung's level of sensitivity becuase of his Anxiety or the event that occured to him, hence the Anxiety, but in the end, Seungmin got used to it; he had no more problems of having to walk on thin eggshells around Jisung. 

Even the smallest actions and facial expressions could affect Jisung deeply. Look at Seungmin, he once playfully ignored Jisung their whole class together for fun and at the end of the day, Jisung felt worthless; as if Seungmin didn't like him anymore. 

Lucky for the two, Seungmin did notice his gloomy actions, consulted him in the library during lunch and they cleared the misunderstanding. They ended the day with them having a sleepover at Jisung's house and them cuddling in his bed. 

They simply know each other so much, maybe even too much. 

They've just been with each other for such a long time; who knows how long, Jisung and Seungmin themselves probably don't even know. 

You could tell them that they're soulmates. 

But, they like the term platonic soulmates a lot better.

"Okay Hyung- uh- I need you to let go. I'm hungry." Seungmin grunted, his hand coming up to pat the older's head. 

"M'kay... I'm hungry too." Jisung swiftly jumped out of the hug, making his slightly long, dark brown bangs gently bounce against his forehead. His bright and goofy smile was now out in the open for everyone to see and adore. 

Seungmin let out a tiny chuckle seeing the male's face all scrunched up in a smile, before his hand quickly pulled down and covered the skirt he was wearing. 

Jisung's abrupt jump resulted in his skirt rising and exposing more of his skin. Which would surely and sadly attract some of their disgusting classmates they always keep a lookout for, maybe even a few male teachers considering their nice Principal was on a break; their English teacher was currently in charge of the whole school while the Principal was still recovering and knowing their teacher, he sure does have a lot of odd friends, who definitely wouldn't mind entering a high-school filled with children. 

Adding more onto the duo's many similarities, they were both crossdressers. Seungmin was hesitant about it first, but seeing Jisung so happy and much more comfortable wearing whatever he wants, he followed his footsteps. 

Jisung was definitely the fashionista between them so he's the one who'd often think of ideas for their outfits. Sometimes, when he'd feel extra creative, he'd even base the outfits on the weather that day or how he and Seungmin were feeling. 

It was currently Autumn season in Korea. The trees were of a beautiful yellow, orange, red and green colors; resembling fire as leaves gently fell onto the streets of Korea, the citizens taking pictures in awe of the scenery in front of them. The roads were almost completely covered in leaves making multiple cars take a different direction because they didn't possibly want to ruin the pleasing and satisfying picture in front of them. 

Since Jisung was inspired by the many orange and red leaves that fell on his window once he woke up, he immediately thought of an outfit for him and Seungmin. 

He was wearing a plain white t-shirt tucked in a high-waisted, dark brown plaid, buttoned skirt paired with a coffee brown knitted cardigan; he was also wearing dark brown boots for women, making him look taller than he actually is. The only accessories he wore were small, simple, platinum round earrings and a silver ring on his right index finger. 

With Seungmin, since the younger wanted his outfit to be simple and not too extravagant, Jisung chose a loose or slightly over-sized, caramel brown, high-neck sweater tucked in a high-waisted plaid skirt. He also chose some transparent black stockings and dark brown converse shoes. 

He made both of them wear very comfortable yet fashionable outfit so, of course, they got some looks from the streets. Unfortunatly, not all the looks and stares they got were because of their pretty facial features or outfit choice, there will still some preverts eyeing them. 

Lucky for them, Seungmin felt all the strange stares stabbing daggers at their backs and dragged Jisung's arm in a much quicker pace. The two both walked swiftly like that until they finally found a shortcut or way that didn't have much people around them. 

"C'mon!" Jisung suddenly yelled, his voice slightly echoing throughout the empty hallway, before he grabbed Seungmin's hand and ran. 

Seungmin's eyes widened at the very abrupt rush, his book even almost fell, good for him, his hand quickly held it with a tight grip so he wouldn't lose it as they ran speedily. This wasn't that much of a surprise to him, Jisung suddenly dragging him while running a little too quickly for someone wearing a skirt, and yet everytime the older would actually do this, he keeps forgetting both of them are wearing skirts. 

"H-Hyung.." Seungmin said, his voice shaking as he tried to get Jisung's attention. 

He failed. 

He then decided to give up calling Jisung and just did the job for him, not like he wasn't going to. He steadily covered Jisung's lower sides with his book because the way he ran was making his skirt bounce and basically fly. He didn't really have to cover his skirt since he was wearing black stockings while Jisung wasn't. 

Fortunately, Jisung didn't wear a croptop, so he was safe except for the skirt he chose and the stockings he didn't choose. 

"Aaaand.. we're here!" Jisung exclaimed excitedly once they finally reached the entrance of the school library. He made some small and adorable jumps of glee, a breath-taking smile graced his face. 

He's happy and delighted about simply being in front of the library because it's actually been 2 days since they last entered it or even hang out in their usual place. The last 2 days, they've been so busy in doing tasks their teachers assigned them in different subjects that they didn't have time to leave the classroom. 

They'd only text each other in their separate classes, informing the other when they can't leave the room because of the too many papers and books they were keeping in their seats. And in a coincidence, the two were both occupied the last 2 days and were free the remaining. 

"Hyung! Not so loud!" Seungmin scolded the very loud male as he whisper-shouted. He quickly placed his index finger in front of Jisung's mouth, causing the shorter to press his lips together and widen his eyes in realization. 

They were just in front of the library and Jisung was already noisy and chaotic; the male was acting like himself in other words.

"I'm sorry." Jisung apologized 5 times in a formal manner while bowing to the few people he could spot and to their librarian behind him; who could see them clearly because of the clear and transparent window on the entrance doors. 

He even nervously smiled at her, which she returned with a chuckle. This relaxed him, knowing she was okay with his sudden burst of joy and she wasn't mad at him. She's one of the many people Jisung would never want to disappoint of anger; she's actually the two's only best friend in that school other than each other since they talked almost everyday. 

She was the 3rd mother figure in their lives. Their biological mother was, of course, the first, Bang Chan the second, he was fine with it so they didn't have any problems and Mrs. Yoo, their librarian was the third. 

You could even consider her as their free therapist from how she's always there to console them with wise words coming from her experienced self. 

"Minnie-ah." Once again, Jisung grabbed Seungmin's hand and dragged him through the doors; only this time, he was walking in a normal pace that the younger could actually keep up with. 

"Good morning, Mrs. Yoo." The two joyfully greeted, bowing slightly as they passed the elder a loving smile. She quickly greeted them back by bowing her head, waving her hand a little and sending them a genuine smile; before she went back to signing the stack of papers on her desk. 

Finally, Seungmin decided to take the lead and walk first, Jisung trailing behind him like a 6 year old with their parent. 

As they walked throughout the many parts of the library, Jisung noticed multiple things while Seungmin was keeping the lookout for students eyeing them, which could result in people finding out about their spot. 

He noticed the windows were covered in numerous colors of leaves that screamed Autumn. The windows' were almost opaque from how many leaves were stuck on the glass, plus there were even tree branches since there were some planted in front of their school. 

Only few students were in the library, there was a 99.9% chance the students were the people who cared a little too much for their grades. So, this was a relief for both Jisung and Seungmin, although they were quite sure only few would hang out in the library, especially during lunch break. 

The only time the library would actually be full is during exam season. 

"Hmm.. wait- should I give Innie and Lix some siblings, Min-ah?" Jisung asked Seungmin, his tone filled with excitement as they were finally in their usual spot all alone. Jisung delightfully walked to their table, not bothered to quiet down his footsteps since there were only few people in the library and they were seated far from the librarian.

"Uhh.. I don't know Hyung. Considering you already gave yourself two male protagonists, mind as well give them some siblings." Seungmin teased earning a smack on the head from Jisung. 

"Yah!" Seungmin playfully snickered at Jisung's now red face; he slightly mirroring a fresh tomato. 

"I-I just want to see.. what having two boyfriends.. f-feels like.." Jisung tried to explain. 

"U-huh, okay." Seungmin jokingly replied. As if he wasn't also going to give himself two male protagonists in secret. 

The two then sat down on their respective chairs, Jisung's bag forgotten on the floor and Seungmin's seated on it's own chair. The taller male brought out quite thick paged maroon colored notebook; it was decorated with numerous colorful stickers on the front, definitely Jisung bought them. While Jisung dug up ball pens of many colors onto the table, a smile of satisfaction on his face as he studied the messy yet pleasing ball pens sprawled onto the table. 

Jisung tilted his head in confusion when he caught eyes with Seungmin who was squinting his eyes and bringing them back to the very many ball pens on the table just rolling everywhere. 

"What?" Jisung mouthed, still in genuine confusion; as if he didn't know very well Seungmin hated messes. He even suppressed a smirk looking at the younger still signaling him to at least organize the pens. 

Eventually, Seungmin gave up and let Jisung win. The male silently congratulated himself in his head since he didn't have to pick up the ballpens one by one and carefully organize them by color. 

"You know you haven't named your love interest yet, Min?" Jisung said while looking for a green colored pen. He also had his own notebook set on the table, only his was slightly thinner and smaller. 

"Uh- yes, I know that. I just can't think of anything yet." Seungmin said, pouting a little at how he can't even think of a simple name for his love interest. He hasn't thought of a name yet for his other love interest, but he already thought of one for the other - Samuel Hwang Hudson. 

"Want me to help you? I can think of many names!" Jisung offered. 

Knowing the male and his characteristics, Seungmin was hesitant in accepting the offer. Jisung might name his own male protagonist a weird name or maybe even a meme such as Bob or something that would translate to Pervert king. But just this time, Seungmin slowly nodded. 

"Wah-! Thank you Minnie." Jisung thanked the younger, suddenly leaning his face closer to Seungmin's as he showed his gummy smile and aimed for the male's nose; Seungmin instantly gay panicked and moved his head backwards at the close 4 inch difference between their faces. 

"Hyung-ah.. you better think of a good name." 

"Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Han Peter, man!" Jisung's ego boosted while aiming for a high-five. He only received a straight face from Seungmin, making him retreat and mumble an awkward 'okay.' 

While Seungmin was minding his own business, simply writing more information and details about his male protagonist on his notebook, Jisung was in deep thought. He was trying to think of the perfect name of a male that would perfectly suit Seungmin. 

He rested his chin on top of his notebook, his right hand playing with the green pen in front of him. He may have looked bored but he was actually thinking. His face while in thought actually does look quite similar to his face stuck in confusion.

———————————————————————————

What name? What name? What name? What name... 

AGH- why can't I think of any decent name? Or one that'll fit with Seungmin.. hm.. 

C'mon, brain work! 

You can memorize a whole freaking cheesecake recipe but can't think of one single name. 

Can't I juts put Bob- yeah no.. offense to all the Bobs out there. 

Seungmin.. Seungmin.. Seungmin.. 

They need to have a good ship name so.. 

Young-Min? Hee-Min? 

MarkMin? Wait no that's Jaemin and Mark-  
..... 

2MIN?! 

P e r f e c t . 

Bitch, it's simple but I do not care.

Just gotta write it down.. and done! 

———————————————————————————

"What about this, Minnie?" Jisung asked, a hopeful facial expression on his face; he made little and adorable jumps against his seat as he scooted closer to Seungmin's side. 

"Minho..?" Seungmin mumbled, his voice small. 

Surprisingly, Jisung didn't write down any odd or strange names, which was slightly unlike him if Seungmin was going to be honest. The male actually liked the idea of making his imaginary love interest Jeongin. 

Jisung frantically nodded his head as a response, his doe and slightly larger than normal eyes continued to study Seungmin's every facial expressions; his eyes even sparked in anticipation. 

Some people may think he's being over-dramatic or too sensitive in what others think about him, when even he himself thinks he's too dramatic at certain times. He just cares so much about what people think of him when, of course, he shouldn't at all. 

Some people may not think it, yet he's actually the determined and fierce type. He would never soaring high just to reach his dreams, he could endure a lot. But, he was still definitely someone who needed to be looked after and handled carefully. 

It may seem confusing, even Seungmin thought it was quite difficult in getting used to Jisung's many mood-swings, but in the end he got used to it and is now one of the few people Jisung trusts with his whole life. One of the few people Jisung would give his whole life to. 

"I actually like it, Hyung. It's a good name." Said Seungmin, a smile on his face to reassure Jisung; who quickly returned the smile and mumbled a small thank you which the younger caught. 

Seungmin then went back to writing on his notebook; his notebook was definitely on the neat side, he would doodle some small and simple drawings on every page so it won't look too boring for his liking. He'd even highlight his notes whenever he had time. All his notes, every page was extremely neat, he was just a perfectionist. 

Maybe even too much of a perfectionist if you'd look at all the pieces of paper Seungmin gave to Jisung just because he made a small mistake in his drawing or sentence. He didn't want to waste paper but he also didn't want any smudges of ink or misspellings of words on his notes, so he thought of simply giving them to the older; lucky for him, Jisung didn't question him and complied, he already knew about the younger's problems about being a perfectionist so he didn't mutter a thing about it. 

Jisung's notes were actually quite similar to Seungmin's, surprisingly. They both drew some small doodles or art on the empty spaces of the pages and they both highlighted the most important and necessary information they noted, although Jisung did highlight more sentences than needed. 

But, even though the way they'd write their notes were similar, their handwriting really sets them apart; Seungmin's was on the elegant and sophisticated side, while Jisung's was one the casual, laid-back and relaxed side, it was still neat and clean though. 

Going back to writing, Jisung quickly flipped through the numerous pages of his notebook; searching for where he last stopped listing down information and details about his love interests. While his chipmunk teeth nibbled on his bottom lip, his doe eyes fixated on his one and only, very precious notebook, Seungmin on the other hand suddenly and swiftly whipped his head to the left. 

Because of his sharp ears, much sharper than average, he heard a quite loud thud fall onto the ground behind the book shelves they were seated close with. He silently stared at the book shelves to his right once he caught the noise; he was curious of course, since no one at all seemed like they heard it, not even the students much closer to where the noise came from. 

Seungmin was the only one to hear it. 

He slightly tilted his head to the side as he continued to look for people who'd help their already elderly librarian and pick up whatever fell or just simply check up on it. He was surely confused. 

Is this what their school is now? 

Filled with students only caring about their grades, some compeltely obsessing with the popular ones, and only few were actually on the normal high-schooler side. Their teachers were even a little bit too strict with their teaching methods. 

Don't get me wrong, Jisung and Seungmin both love this whole school deeply, but there are some things they'd want to change about it. Such as the teachers to make them more understanding and kind, the students to make them more confident, not too self-absorbed and a lot less obsessed with good-looking males. 

The whole school itself was fine. In fact, the two actually loved the overall structure and building, the color combinations, the size, height, width and some decorations. But, it's just the people inside they have a small problem with. 

"Hyung..? Did you hear that?" Seungmin silently asked, afraid there'd be another thud and he won't hear; although there would be a 95% chance he'd hear even if Jisung was talking right in front of him. 

"Hear what, Minnie?" Jisung stopped doodling on his notebook just to look at the younger male, who was currently staring at the bookshelf next to them. 

"I think something fell." The only words Seungmin could mutter. 

This particular thud definitely did not sound like a book, it almost resembled the noise of a rock being thrown onto the ground. But, who would bring a rock to a library? And why was Seungmin the only one to hear it? The noise was a little too loud for only one person to catch. Maybe Seungmin could've even flinched if the thud was slightly harsher and louder. 

Without the male himself even knowing, numerous ideas and scenarios ran through his head. One was that he was gradually going crazy which itself was a little crazy. Another was someone dangerous quietly entered the library in disguise to not seem suspicious at all. And there were much more Seungmin had spiraling inside his head.

"There was a noise behind the shelf? Are you sure you didn't hear it, Hyung?" This time he turned to face Jisung. The older only shook his head and tilted it in confusion. 

"It was loud though.." Seungmin added. 

He continued to stare quietly at the wooden book shelf, his head filled with curiosity and confusion. He was about to mind his own business and just ignore it, before Jisung suddenly stood up from his seat and left the table. "Hyung..?" He asked feeling puzzled as he only looked at Jisung casually walking towards the library shelf; his eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his hands resting on top of his notebook. 

Jisung then faced Seungmin and gestured the male to get up and accompany him. His sweater paws which reached his palms repeatedly flapped in the air as he held his hand out and shook them to make Seungmin snap out of his thoughts. 

Although Seungmin was hesitant, he decided to just let go a little for now and approached Jisung to also wander around the aisles of the library. 

"You heard it in this aisle, right?" Jisung asked for clarification. Seungmin nodded. 

They finally went inside that one particular aisle. Strange enough, it was the only aisle that had sunlight shining on the wooden shelves and against the floor. It seemed the branches and leaves sticking on that one window didn't cover it as much as the others; it wasn't completely opaque and you could still spot some silhouettes ( Seungmin and Jisung. ) crossing inside the window. 

"Oooh.. what dis?" Jisung slowly crouched down, making him look shorter and smaller than he actually is. 

While they were searching around the aisles, Seungmin on the left one and Jisung on the right, the older suddenly came across a maroon and very thin book on the floor beside the multiple stacks of thick educational books; he was in the Science and Mathematic section. 

Seungmin then peaked through the book shelf separating them to see what Jisung was talking about. He placed his head inside the empty spaces of the shelves to get a clearer view; he even slightly crouched down since there was a bigger gap below him to reach eye level with Jisung. 

"I don't think something that thin would make such a loud noise when it'd fall." Told Seungmin once he saw the book Jisung mentioned. 

It was clearly too thin for it to make such a harsh and booming noise. So naturally, Seungmin thought of it as your normal, usual, boring and forgotten book and continued to ignore it. He then went back to walking through the section he was in, which was filled with fictional books. Not really the first section Seungmin would head to when he'd enter the library, but it does have some pretty good books he could re-read. 

Unlike Seungmin, Jisung chose to check up on this strangely thin book rather than ignore it. It just made him think this book could be different from your usual Math and Science textbooks; it was too narrow, slim, and light for it to be either of the subjects. It looked like it had about only 20-30 pages if Jisung was going to be honest. 

Jisung coughed. "Geez.. how old is this book?" Dust and particles filled his vision as he picked it up from the ground making him scrunch his face and back up a little. 

"This is definitely not a Science book nor Math. Especially Math, so nope- this is not an educational book." Jisung frantically brushed off the remaining dust on the book once he stood up; coughing every now and then whenever it'd get close to his face and nose. He silently cursed out his Math teacher in his head during the process, making numerous mocking facial expressions. Almost looking a little crazy. 

Once the book was already clean and dust-free, he opened it, expecting to see a page full of words and sentences. 

"Eh-?" He blurted out in shock. What he thought was a fictional book turned out to be a blank. A complete blank. 

No letters, words, sentences, paragraphs, not even a single drawing or smudge of ink or eraser marks. Nothing at all. 

This really and surely baffled Jisung. 

"What kind of book is this?" He mumbled quietly as he repeatedly flipped through the numbered pages of the book and a small pout forming on his face. 

"What's that, Hyung?" Seungmin asked when he turmed the corner and was now in the same section as Jisung. He didn't find anything suspicious at all in the other so he went to check on Jisung. 

Jisung sighed. "It's just a blank book.. there's nothing written in it at all." This time, Seungmin definitely gained more interest in this mysterious yet normal-looking book. So, he went on over to where Jisung stood still and abou abruptly fished the book out of his hands, which earned him a puff of air. 

"Huh-? Isn't this like a notebook?" Seungmin got the same puzzled expression Jisung had awhile ago. 

"If it is a notebook, I will gladly keep that." Jisung took revenge by also abruptly fishing the book out of Seungmin's hands. While Seungmin actually succeeded in grabbing the book, Jisung didn't due to the younger's quick reflexes he gained from playing baseball back in middle-school. 

"It's not yours, Hyung. Someone must've dropped it." Seungmin said as he continued to study the book and block Jisung, who was struggling to grab the notebook, using his left hand at the same time. 

"If someone did drop it, they must've did years ago. The book's so old, I think my allergies came back when I picked it up." Jisung whined, scrunching his nose a little 6 times at the mention of his allergies.

"Ooh, that makes it even more interesting." Seungmin whispered to himself. 

"Can't I just keep it? I found it you know." Jisung whined again; a visible pout on his face as he stood with sass, almost resembling the way an Anime girl would. 

"This book could hold secrets, Hyung." Seungmin suddenty caught Jisung off guard by walking away with his eyes still stuck on this peculiar book.

"Wha- Yah! Wait for me!" Jisung sharply whisper-yelled. He swiftly yet silently ran after Seungmin, who was quite quick for someone approximately 5'3. To make his running sound much fainter, he made quick and tiny footsteps; lucky for him, no one seemed to be bothered nor were they distracted. 

"There's a good chance you might be reading too many Fantasy and Mystery novels." Jisung whisper-yelled while he tried his best to catch up with Seungmin as fast and as quiet as he can; they were quite close to a table filled with students either studying or sleeping. 

"Eh- I'm bored, besides, I have all the time in the world." Seungmin teased while he grinned at Jisung who was now next to him and was pouting. Seungmin's words then made Jisung remember just the amount of tasks Mrs. Go gave out earlier; the male dreaded the fact Seungmin didn't have to suffer with him since he didn't attend Social studies. 

Jisung sighed deeply - already feeling exhausted when he hasn't even started a single task yet, let alone finish 6. "Don't remind me." He carelessly plopped down in his seat, Seungmin following. 

"What if we use this book for our.. you know.. story?" Seungmin asked, glancing at Jisung , only to see the boy's head full of hair since he dropped his chin onto the smooth surface of their table - he obviously did not at all have the energy to start at least one homework of his. Just a single sentence could change his entire mood. 

"What do you mean?" Jisung still did not lift his chin from the table. If he was going to be honest, it was actually a comfortable position for him. He didn't have a problem with his chin aching later from carrying all his head's weight. If he really was desperate, he might even use a chin injury excuse just to not start his assignments. 

"I mean.. technically, we're making a fan-fiction right? So, why not make our creation look like an actual book for sale." Seungmin stated, closing the book and also resting his head against the table. 

He now had his left arm stretched across the table, serving as support for his head or as a pillow and his own head facing Jisung; he still held the book loosely in his left hand. He sat still and comfortably, just waiting patiently for Jisung's response while he studied the male's perfect-like facial features scrunch in thought.

"Hmm.. but I'm too lazy to write it.. can you write Jeongin and Felix's info for me?" Jisung desperately wanted Seungmin to do all the work and let him sneakily use his phone in peace while he should be working on his homework. He must've forgotten just how long Seungmin has known him. 

Seungmin stared at Jisung with a deadpan expression, yet the older still continued to burst out all his charms and attempt to melt the younger male's heart and put pity onto him. He thought Seungmin would put pity onto him because of his already many tasks due this week. 

Well, although it did not seem like it at all, Seungmin melted a little on the inside from Jisung's pout, his whisper protests, plus his bangs slightly bouncing agaist his forehead every now and then because of his whines like a baby's. So, he let Jisung off the hook, not like he wasn't going to before the male's protests - he knew about the many tasks Jisung was given due this week. He never wanted to make Jisung push himself over his limits and if the older male really would, as his only friend in their grade, he'd always be by Jisung's side. 

Comforting him. With words, actions. Maybe he'd even hug him. Scratch that - He'd even hug him. 

And trust me, Seungmin is not the biggest fan of physical affection. So, it takes awhile for him to actually feel comfortable in making even the slightest forms of affection. 

Seungmin sighed. "Fine- but I won't help you with your homework." Jisung was about to hug Seungmin and exclaim in satisfaction, but then he soon frowned and pouted even more. He'd usually ask help from Seungmin whenever he didn't understand a question or an instruction, and usually ask Seungmin to tutor him whenever he understood the question, but didn't know the answer. 

"Minnieeeee.." He said, whining. "Nope Hyung- I'm already gonna transfer all our progress in the fantasy we're living in, I'm not gonna shower you with all the answers." He said in return, removing his head from the table and grabbing the Strawberry Milk carton out the side-pocket of his bag. 

"Hm.. can you at least check if my answers are wrong before I pass it?" He asked, pulling out his doe, glistening, twinkling, and bright puppy-eyes. Seeing this, Seungmin had no choice but to comply. The younger male told. "Okay, okay." 

"YAY-! Thank you, Minnie." He whisper-yelled, earning a chuckle from Seungmin as he watched Jiusng practically glow as radiant as the sun right behind the window near them - the delighted male flashed his chipmunk-like front teeth as he also showed his gummy smile. 

The male thanked Seungmin by tightly hugging the younger-male's left arm, placing his head gently onto his shoulder and resting his eyes. He figured, why not rest, just keep quiet, and calm down for awhile? It was the perfect atmosphere for a nice nap. 

Seungmin's eyes slightly widened at the male's burst of clinginess. He was about to protest and playfully move his shoulder and arms, when he caught his Hyung's eyes closed, resting. He realized Jisung needed this right now - the male did only get 4 hours of sleep last night. He even chatted Seungmin, who was sleeping at the time, at 3:56 AM, asking if he was awake yet and what he'd do if he couldn't sleep and had some more homework to finish. After spamming the sleeping male with about 14 messages, he eventually gave up and ended up sleeping 30 minutes later. 

Seungmin let out few puffs breath he was holding since he got cautious, now that Jisung currently had his head resting against his shoulder, he was scared he'd hurt the male's head and make him uncomfortable. He then relaxed his body, and slowly laid his head against Jisung's. 

Jisung was now currently clinging onto Seungmin's side by tightly hugging the male's arms, resting his head on top of his shoulder with his eyes closed - while Seungmin had his head on top of Jisung's, his eyes also closed shut as they rested for awhile. 

Their notebooks, Seungmin's Strawberry Milk carton which he placed on the table after Jisung hugged his arm, the empty mysterious book, were now all forgotten. They simply closed their eyes, rested them from being attached to a phone and laptop screen all day, cuddled each other to enjoy the relaxing and calming atmosphere. 

It's unfortunate they didn't get to witness the book just in front of them glow with sky blue and red colored gleams of light. 

———————————————————————————

"Da.. da.. da.. da.. ra.. da.. da.. da.. da.. ra.. da.. ra.. ra.. da.. da.. da.. da.. ra.." Jisung dreamily hummed the tune of his current favorite song which came out 2 months ago, For you by EXO's C-B-X. He walked in a zig-zag line as he looked down at the leaves under his feet getting scrunched and emitting satisfying sounds. 

Seungmin was right behind him, quietly walking while he stared at the amount of colorful leaves fall onto the ground, some already on the ground - of course, he couldn't leave the empty book they found in the library, so he gripped it loosely with his right hand, the other holding his backpack's strap. 

It was currently 5:02 PM. Classes ended and they were walking home. Since it was getting a little late, everybody was either at home already, still at work, napping, or catching up with their families. So, the neighborhoods they passed were empty - they were alone as they walked home and they were very fine with that; in fact, very relieved.

Jisung then began skipping down the path, his bangs softly bouncing against his forehead, his backpack also bouncing, and the leaves on the ground emitting much louder and frequent sounds; quite crunchy ones too. He continued to hum the tune of C-B-X's, For you. He even managed to sound a little too stable for someone basically jumping off the ground. 

Seungmin sighed, his breath evident in the air because of the quite chilly weather. He shut his eyes for a brief second, still walking, when he felt a small weight fall against his head. He lifted his left hand, and grabbed whatever fell onto his forehead. 

It was a leaf. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It had a color combination of three, red, orange, and yellow - all three smushed in one, not even that big, leaf. Off the bat, Seungmin instantly knew this leaf was slightly different from the others. It had unique shades of red, orange, and yellow, plus, leaves with all colors insipired by Fall or Autumn itself was rare. 

This particular leaf stood out. The male was even tempted to snatch the leaf home and either show it to his mother, possibly to make it one of their Christmas decorations, or simply keep it in his room. 

He was about to hide it inside the book, thinking it could be a new bookmark of his, when Jisung quickly grabbed his hand and once again led him to who know's where. "Hyung!" He squeaked. Without him even knowing, he accidentally let go of the leaf and forgot about it - the pace they were going through was fast, Jisung's squirrel like instincts and tactics possibly resurfacing. 

Eventually, they stopped. Seungmin's hair all ruined while Jisung's still picture-perfect. Seungmin slightly panted, before he looked at his surroundings, and found theirselves in a bus stop. They were both protected by it's transparent roof. 

"Hyung?! What was that?" He asked, his voice a little whiny and more high-pitched than normal. He began to dust off the leaves and some dirt on his skirt - pulling it down a little since it basically flew and ended up showing more skin of his than he wanted. 

"What do you mean?" Jisung sounded clueless. Well, he was. He didn't know why the younger male was mad when all he did was involve him in another one of his slightly crazy and odd shenanigans. "I saved us!" Jisung's confused face then turned into a bright gummy smile. His eyes squinted into crescents, as he raised his arms and swung them around in air - only to suddenty lower them and for a shriek to come out his mouth. 

Seungmin looked to his left, seeing rain drops gradually increasing and the few citizens chilling at their porches head back inside their houses. "Rain?" He whispered, confusion evident in his voice. It's not like he's never seen rain before, it's just that rain rarely occurs when it's Autumn. He's never witness rain during the lovely season of Autumn. So, naturally, he felt bewildered. 

Just as he was about to reach out and let drops of water fall onto the palm of his hand, Jisung called out to him. "Minnie! Can you help me in giving Innie and Lix more information? I don't know what to put.." The squirrel-like male said, with a pout evident just from the way he spoke. 

"Huh-? Oh- okay, Hyung." Seungmin snapped out of his thoughts and turned to sit down next to Jisung - who was already waiting for him patiently as he sat down, bag placed on the empty space next to him, and a ballpen in hand. From the way Jisung kept nibbling his bottom lip, causing his chipmunk front teeth to show, Seungmin instinctively knew the older male really did have multiple ideas in his head. 

Ideas basically about his two male protagonists. 

"Yang Jeongin.. and Lee Felix.." Seungmin mumbled beneath his breath as he wrote down the said names on the front page of the empty book they found - which was surely going to be filled with words soon. Knowing Seungmin, he had quite a way with words. And no, not in a flirtatious way, definitely not, it's in a rather intelligent and interesting way. 

You can instantly tell he's every teacher's favorite student. Fortunately, he isn't a teacher's pet and he knows when to have fun and let go a little.

"Oh-! Put down.." Jisung exclaimed once an idea about his love life popped up inside his head. He quickly informed Seungmin as his voice slowly trailed off into a whisper - he didn't want anyone to hear him and think he's crazy so he got quiet. Seungmin intently listened to him with all ears, his hands swiftly moving as he listed down all the characteristics Jisung's male protagonists owned. His handwriting still looked neat and clean for someone rushing since Jisung was practically rapping. 

Yang Jeongin and Lee Yongbok Felix - Apparently, Jisung's two male leads. Lee Minho and Hwang Sam - Seungmin's male leads. 

Four imaginary 16 year olds Seungmin and Jisung thought of in their heads. 

Lee Minho, the eldest, Samuel Hwang Hudson, a year younger, Lee Yongbok Felix, 7 months younger and Jeongin, the youngest. The four had very different yet similat personalities at the same time. 

Lee Minho, Seungmin's other self interest, is 16 years old, turning 17 in 4 months, 178 cm tall, has dark brown hair, large doe eyes, broad shoulders, a quite evident hard chest, and a sharp nose which could pass as a slide. He is a proud father of three - three cats named Soonie, Doongie and Dori. 

He's very mischievous, even though he's the oldest, secretive, goofy, and weird. He's the type to have a soft spot for only few people - few people who actually deserve his trust and respect. 

He may look scary, he is, especially when he's mad or furious, but he's actually extremely kind, good-natured and softhearted. He's the type to despise showing his weaknesses and fears in public, so he hides them. 

He has two younger siblings, named Lee Jungkook and Lee Soobin. Their father is currently working as a doctor, while their mother is a stay-at-home mom. Since, their father has been working as a doctor for over 11 years now, they're definitely on the rich side. 

As people have said, the whole family gives off rich CEO vibes - even their mother who doesn't often wear expensive clothes, but when she does, she surely radiates powerful women-empowerment vibes. 

He is quite the mama's boy, yet majority of his best memories live with his father. 

Although, his father wasn't always at home or free, he had tons of memories with him, he could recall in a second. Such as the day his father introduced him to a thing called dance. It was Saturday when his father brought him to his old dance studio. His old dance studio where he used to hang out in every single day of the week. 

Since his father still had some moves, he decided to teach 9 year old a few dance moves. They ended up staying there for 6 hours - and in those 6 hours, something sparked in Minho's heart and the bond between him and his father tighten. 

26 year old, Lee Min-Seok never would've thought his oldest son would keep coming back to that studio 'till this day and even fulfill his own dream of becoming a professional dancer. 

Samuel Hwang Hudson or Sam lived in LA for 13 years because his father's business was moved there. He was fluent in English, had the accent and all, and even had the dance skills of the extremely talented street dancers in LA. 

He was in a big family. He has a twin sister who's older by 6 minutes, named Hwang Lucy Hudson, two older brothers, Hwang Jeffrey Hudson and Hwang Timothy Hudson, two older sisters, Hwang Jennie Hudson and Hwang Sully Hudson, and one younger sister, Hwang JamJam Hudson. 

He was also the son of a famous CEO and a gorgeous actress, Hwang Michael Hudson and Hwang Amielle Hudson. They were both well-known all over Korea, so the whole Hwang or Hudson family was famous. 

Sam and Lucy actually were home-schooled in LA, along with JamJam, while their other siblings went to private schools. They didn't really know why their parents got them home-schooled, but they were completely fine with it. Besides, they had a lot of siblings to hang out with, they already had friends. 

Sam has black, quite long hair - long enough for him to tie it in a ponytail. He had a beauty mark or mole right below his right eye, pink plum lips, and breath-taking eyes which held thousands of galaxies. He's 181 cm tall, quite tall for a 16 year old, and often wore thick shoes that made him look even taller. 

He's absolutely breath-taking, good-looking, handsome and attractive. Genes really do run well in the Hudson family. 

He knows how to how to swim, how to play basketball, tennis and badminton. He even won multiple awards and medals for his athletic skills and abilities. He was skilled in many sports since all his siblings knew how to play different ones, so whenever he was free, one of his sibling's would teach him whatever their sport was. 

He's actually the type to only show his feelings around people he's comfortable with. He often puts on a cold and straight face in public - looking unfriendly, harsh and cold-hearted. However, he's the complete opposite when he's with his family. 

He's 100% a crackhead, silly, and loud. He had the most contagious laugh in his family. He was often named as the Drama Queen of the family - because of all the over-exaggerated facial expressions and actions. He was the type to get very noisy and annoying to gloomy and quiet in a split second. He did have mood swings, yes. 

But, he could also be sensitive at times. 

More often than not, he hides his emotions. 

Like Lee YongBok Felix, 

Who has silky soft silver hair, styled into a mullet, suiting him very much, soft-looking lips, and absolutely adorable freckles which could get mistaken for the millions of galaxies high in the sky. He's 177 cm tall, has quite muscular arms, evident veins, and a sharp jawline. 

He's the type to let you sit on his lap and cuddle as he's playing a game with his online friends. The type to instantly drop everything just to be by your side when you need it. The type to bake some brownies and sweets whenever you're feeling down or even just slightly gloomy. Overall, he's just extremely boyfriend material. 

He's also honest, extremely charitable, a ball of sunshine, really bubbly, and sometimes very strange, a good type of strange. He's the least normal in his family of four. He has tons of hobbies he shares with his twin sister, who's younger than him by 2 minutes. 

Tons of hobbies like dancing, rapping, baking, donating to charities in both Korea and Australia, playing games such as Fortnite, Minecraft, and Call of Duty. He even downloaded this one app which is trending a lot nowadays, Tiktok. 

He's got a really big heart for always having the need to help at least one stranger day by day - for making the best out of every situation - and for simply being the person he is. 

Yang Jeongin, the youngest who's a 2001 liner, has an older sister and a younger brother, 177 cm tall and still growing, quite muscular now that he works out 2-3 times a week, and has an adorable eyesmile - an eyesmile that could turn people's heads and make them fall head over heels in a split second. 

He's the type to easily get jealous, especially because his ideal type is someone older, the type to instantly cry or tear up the second his partner does, and the type to cuddle you when you're in pain - even if he doesn't have the best experiences when it comes to comforting someone, he'd always try his best in making his partner smile during dark times as he's slightly panicking on the inside. 

Even though, he's always seem smiling and grinning when he's around people he's comfortable with, he isn't always light-hearted. He also gets sad, he also gets numerous negative thoughts pop up abruptly in his head, he also goes through depressing and numb points of life. He has also hit rock bottom. Just like everyone. 

But, not everyone hides their true emotions and feelings as well as Jeongin can. 

Sadly, there's a chance more people can relate to Jeongin, than the chances of people not understanding.

Like Sam, he's in quite a well-known family. 

The Yang family has a reputation of owning a company that's famous worldwide - they own the company Y.J. corporations, which was first run by their mother, Kim Boyoung, and is now owned by his older sister, Yang Jisoo. Their company is very well-known because they basically put a computer in everyone's pockets. Believe it or not, their company is slowly taking over Apple and Samsung. 

Jeongin's father, Yang Jungwon, is also quite recognized publicly, not just because of their company, but because he was a child actor at the age of 10 and stopped when he turned 16 - at 16, he already got into Med school so he had to focus on that first. 

Jisoo, Jeongin's older sister who's 24 years old, basically raised the male for 6 years. Since Boyoung still owned the company when Jeongin and Taehyun were born and Jungwon was working day at night, Jisoo filled their mother's spot. Naturally, they hung out every single second of the day, resulting in their relationship as siblings improving even more. 

Like the others, Jeongin's slightly a mama's boy. 

Well, he was and still is living with 2 very poweful and independent women. Plus, their mother definitely wore the pants in her relationship with Jungwon, so would Jisoo with whoever she'd end up with.

Jeongin surely got some of their power and strength - from the way he'd intimidate anyone with his resting-bitch face, the way he'd simply smirk and everyone would back away from his vision, and from the way everyone would as much as possible avoid getting him angry. Believe me, it's not pretty. 

Like the male himself, his eyes hold a lot of duality; one moment, they'd form crescent moon shapes, hinting the fact that he was feeling bright and that he was happy, the next, they'd be filled with rage and dullness, hinting the fact that he's clearly not happy and could punch someone in a second.

He may seem all serious and dull, but he only looks like that whenever he's with someone he dislikes, with someone he has a terrible past with, and with someone he doesn't even know. Before you could actually hug him or form any single type of physical affection, you have to earn his trust and actually respect him for who he is - not who he acts as in front of the media. And he's definitely not the type to enjoy physical affection.

Like any other teenager, Jeongin is also going through a phase in which he's been experiencing a lot of mood swings. He could be loud and goofy and then all of a sudden, he'd turn all quiet and timid for no reason at all. He has even been lashing out at his family members for no reason, which is the main reason as to why they reached out to him and ask how he's doing. Lately, his feelings and emotions have been very complicated and confusing for him, his family doesn't even know why and neither does he - so, Taehyun, his younger brother who does seem a little bit more mature than him, scheduled him a therapy session every Saturday. 

It's a little hard for him to open up, especially when it comes to his emotions or thoughts, but Jisoo, possibly Jisung and Felix in the near future, are always there to accompany him during his sessions; just their presence could already relax Jeongin and make him feel a lot better in talking about his feelings. Even in the smallest bits of kindness, Jeongin really does appreciate the people beside, the people beside him who literally holds his whole heart in their hands.

Let's just hope, no one drops it. 

"Minnieee..." Jisung whined, his voice high-pitched and it's main purpose to catch Seungmin's attention - the said male currently had his head buried in the once empty book, which was now filled with his neat handwriting and some small drawings on the side of the pages owned by Jisung. He has been writing for over 20 minutes, maybe even more, the same amount of time it has been raining. While he wrote whatever he could think of that could fit well in their story, Jisung waited patiently for the rain to stop - he already finished describing his two male protagonists to Seungmin, so he didn't really have much to do. Unless, they had to think what outfits they'd wear in the book, Jisung's surely in charge of that. 

Seungmin simply hummed, implying Jisung succeeded in catching his attention - and yet, he was still writing tons of words in just one page. He did have the tiniest problem when it came to choosing words and how many words he'd use in a single sentence.

"Can we go home nowww..? I'm tired and all I want to do is lay on my bed, watch Netflix and Chill with my cheesecake, and cuddle with Piggy.." Jisung continuously whined, laying his head on Seungmin's shoulder and swaying his legs left to right - trying his best to look like 3 year old him having a tantrum.

He even pouted a little at the mention of his favorite plushie being all alone in his bed, just waiting for him to get home and cuddle all day without a care in the world. 

Besides, Seungmin, Jiwoo, and his mom, Piggy is his other best friend for life. 

"Yeah- okay, okay.. when the rain stops." Seungmin replied, his voice all slow and his words decreasing in volume by the second - Well, he was very focused in writing their book. And because, he was already in the part where him and Jisung head to school and have some time for themselves. 

"What-?! It stopped raining almost 5 minutes ago!" Seungmin's head swiftly raised from the book - he then studied the dark grey clouds in front of them slowly drift away and get ready to expose the moon. 

"Oh.. really?" Seungmin asked, his tone calm and relaxed, as if Jisung wasn't just screaming in his ear earlier. 

"Yeah!" Jisung said, showing attitude and sass as he quickly and aggressively nodded his head. "Oh," Said Seungmin. "Okay than." The said male suddenly stood up from his seat and went on his way - leaving Jisung who almost fell face flat on the bench because of Seungmin's abrupt leave. 

Fortunately, the shorter male managed to stop his fall and swiftly used his arms to halt his face. "Yah-!" He called out, annoyed; before he also stood up from his seat and ran after Seungmin. 

As the sun set, Jisung and Seungmin walked along the roads of their neighborhood - eventually, reaching home and going on each other's seperate ways.


End file.
